


and would you look at that? a fresh batch of cookies in the oven.

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: heejin suddenly remembers that she is not supposed to be baking at such a late hour.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	and would you look at that? a fresh batch of cookies in the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D

-

heejin's phone dinged. _probably a text._ she was a little busy with her baking so she decides to check it out later.

after about half an hour, the phone continued to chime. she put the whisk down and finally checks her messages.

_hey baby :D_

_no reply hun?_

_u r probably asleep :p_

_well, my dance class ended early so i'm headed home_

_i'll see you soon bubba ily <3_

oh no.

hyejoo was right. heejin was usually asleep at this hour and not supposed to be baking.

baking?! suddenly, what her girlfriend asked of her crossed her mind.

_'"bub…"_

_heejin placed down the bowl and the whisk as she heard her girlfriend calling for her._

_"what is it bubba?"_

_she doesn't fail to notice how good hyejoo looks in just a large pink shirt and short shorts. and maybe that got her attention a little too much._

_"we have a dance competition coming up in a few weeks. is it alright if you don't make cookies when i get home from the studio?"_

_"sure… anything for you"_

_heejin didn't even notice herself answering that fast. she was so focused on hyejoo. after blatantly staring at her, she realizes that the other is wearing one of her shirts._

_that makes hyejoo more beautiful even at such a simple setting._

_"alright then. thank you hun."_

_it's the little kiss on the cheek she receives that makes her smile wider as she stares at her girlfriend's retreating figure who's probably on her way back to the couch to resume whatever series she was watching.'_

she hears the doorknob twisting and a jingling of keys. she's so doomed. 

"baby? are you there? the lights are on." 

heejin doesn't even move. maybe if she stood still, she'd turn invisible and hyejoo wouldn't catch her in the kitchen at such an hour. 

sadly, she didn't have the ability of invisibility and hyejoo was indeed going to catch her. 

"bub? babe?" 

the sound of footsteps approaching makes her breath quicken. she thinks of numerous ways she can get out of this situation. the problem is… there is no escaping this one. 

then there she is, in all her glory. hyejoo in her post-dancing attire, which are usually a pair of black sweatpants and a black shirt. 

"oh there you are bubba. you're still up? and you're…" 

a pause. then a shift in the air. it makes heejin's breath hitch. 

"making cookies." 

she should make a run for it but she was glued right there behind the countertop.

"honey… didn't i ask you to specifically not bake at an hour like this?" 

hyejoo's flailing her arms, whining. she sported a pout on her signature triangular lips. heejin would've cooed at the sight but technically she had no time to. 

not when she's thinking about what's going to happen next. 

heejin hopes that whatever force there is up there helps her as hyejoo slowly approaches her. 

"yes." 

suddenly her voice is so small. 

to add to the tension, the oven dings. _i will kick that oven i swear to god._

"and would you look at that? a fresh batch of cookies in the oven." 

hyejoo was right in front of her now. 

things could've been so different. she could've gotten her overdue hugs and kisses for today. 

but here she is about to face her misery. 

"you know what that means right?" 

heejin avoids the other girl's eyes. hyejoo's eyes are really intense. 

even if she tries to though, her girlfriend places a finger under her chin and makes her face her. 

heejin nods and pouts hoping she'd be able to slide herself from this one. 

she thinks she's successful 'cause a smile appears amidst hyejoo's strong gaze as she chuckles lightly. 

"you're really cute aren't you?" 

_phew._ heejin releases a breath of relief. 

"but…" 

too soon.

"still no kisses for you until tomorrow." 

what?! 

"baby… that's unfair."

"that's what you get for forgetting babe."

she wants to wipe that smirk off of her girlfriend's face so bad.

heejin stomps and stands there like a sad puppy. she is aware of her childlishness but it is really unfair.

hyejoo was gone since this morning. she just wants her hugs and kisses.

hyejoo laughs at the sight. her girlfriend is acting like a child with a large blue shirt, short shorts, and an apron on.

"it's not fair baby. you've been gone all day."

"that's too bad, isn't it?"

this turned around quickly. hyejoo was whining earlier and now she's the one teasing her whining girlfriend.

"bubba…"

heejin uses her puppy eyes and pouts. it's gotta work anytime now.

instead, hyejoo unties the back of her apron and hangs it om the rack. she starts cleaning and fixing the baking supplies on the counter and even packs up the cookies in the cookie jar.

heejin watches as her girlfriend cleans up. the pout not leaving her face.

when hyejoo is all done, she leans back on the counter and takes the other girl's arms to pull her closer.

"still pouting i see ms. jeon."

"you know how to get it away ms. son." 

"i think i do." 

heejin sees her girlfriend's face get closer. she closes her eyes in anticipation. 

although it is not what she expects as she feels hyejoo brushing their noses against each other, she still feels butterflies in her stomach. 

"now let's head to bed bubba." 

as hyejoo starts to move away, heejin decides to trap her. she places her both her hands on the countertop behind her girlfriend. 

"a kiss then we head to bed."

hyejoo is flustered by her girlfriend's behavior. usually she would have the cool facade but that really isn't applicable right now. 

heejin's face was just inches from hers and she looked so determined to get her kisses. hyejoo can't deny that the other girl looks really good like that at this moment.

so, she closes her eyes. 

then she melts as heejin closes the gap. then she places her hands on her face to keep her in place. 

they share a kiss that shows how much they've missed each other even if it was just for a day. shows how much care they have for the other. shows that they love each other no matter how whiny they may get.

_damn oxygen for being a necessity._ they lay their foreheads together as they catch their breaths.

"now, that's a kiss." 

heejin lightly slaps hyejoo's arm for the remark.

"i can't believe you'd expect me to live without it until tomorrow." 

"true. i don't think i could've either."

heejin pats hyejoo's thigh, to them it means to hop so the other could carry you.

hyejoo complies without thinking twice.

"now, how was your day bubba?"

heejins asks as she navigates her way to their bedroom. she feels hyejoo stroke through her hair and it makes her feel calm.

"a little tiring but i'm all good now. i'm home to you and i have cookies for tomorrow."

she hears hyejoo's little yawn after speaking. _what a big baby._

she reaches their room and lays hyejoo down on the bed. she turns off the lamp on the bedside table and joins her girlfriend.

she covers them both with the blanket then she feels arms wrapping around her waist.

the little snores hyejoo elicits makes her feel at peace. 'cause her girlfriend is a big baby but she's heejin's big baby. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> purely self-indulgent. been wanting to write some heehye and here it is. took me a little time but it's worth it. i hope you liked it as much as i did :D


End file.
